Pokemon Apocalypse- Gotta kill them all
by Apocalypse-Master
Summary: Read the story of the young Chris from Cherrygrove as he grows in a pokemon world hit by a terrible curse which has turned the majority of pokemon into hideous creatures, lusting for blood and death. When the curse gets worse overnight, the fight to fix the curse turns into a struggle for survival.
1. Chapter 1: Life in Cherrygrove

**The first chapter of the reboot is out, one day before its release date.**  
**New chapters will come out every sunday. If I make it, I will release one again tomorrow, if not the next sunday.**  
**Hope you like it, and as always, reviews are most welcome!**

Pidgeotto fell on the ground dead. It's throat was cut open and blood gushed from the wound. The cursed pokemon struggled for a few seconds but in the end succumbed to its wounds. Many more pokemon lay around it dead as well.

"Damn it, Chris", a man said angrily as he watched the boy watching from behind a pillar. "I have told you not to watch these battles"

"But Dad", the boy protested. "I 'm sixteen years old and Piplup and I have been training a lot lately".

"Training with your pokemon is one thing. Fighting against these monstrosities is another", the man explained.

"But you set out to become a trainer when you were ten", Chris shouted.

"Keep it quiet boy. It's too late and I don't want you waking anyone up yet", the man warned him.

"When I was ten, murderous pokemon wouldn't walk the wilds, waiting for fresh trainers to kill. The worst that could happen to me was to lose the battle and go back to a pokemon center to heal my pokemon. Now you die Chris. You die. Some pokemon are not as good as they used to be", he said as he turned around and put his Samurott in its pokeball.

"But dad...", Chris kept complaining.

"Chris, for the last time, it is a law of the state that teens under eighteen years old cannot leave on journeys without escort. But even if it wasn't I wouldn't let you. Now go back home and get some sleep. You have to study tomorrow"

Chris lowered his head in disappointment and turned around.

"Come here", his father said, felling guilty about yelling at him. "You do know that I love you and want what is best for you, right?", he asked.

"Yes, dad, I do", Chris said. "I just want to become a trainer".

"When the gym is complete, you will become a trainer there until you become an adult. Then you shall set out on your journey"

"Ok dad", Chris said and walked away.

Chris walked home as thoughts overwhelmed him. He thought of the gym his parents built. It was going to be one of the best gyms in Johto. A gym that the city needed a lot, as it would give the residents reason to catch pokemon. At the moment, excluding Chris and Mat, his best friend, only six more people had pokemon, two of whom were Chris' parents. His parents both used water type pokemon, and their love for the sea was the one thing that brought them close in the first place. The gym would of course be water type, and when it will be completed, his parents will battle each other to determine who will be the gym leader. Chris got excited thinking about it. His parents are almost equally powered, and the only time they fought each other the match ended in a draw. Now they were both determined to win.

By the time he thought all this, he had reached home. His mother had noticed him missing and waited for him in the living room.

"Spare me the lecture", Chris said. "Dad gave me one already. I 'm going to bed".

"Honey no, I 'm not going to lecture you, the woman pleaded. "Nor does your dad. We just want you to be safe", Cynthia said.

"When you were my age..", Chris began, but Cynthia gave him a look and he stopped. Chris knew she was right, just by looking at her. "I know, things were different back then", he said.

"It's not just that, son", Cynthia said. "I trust you will make it out there just fine".

"Then what is it? That it's illegal?"  
"It's that these fights...", Cynthia said and stopped.

"They are to death. You get forced to kill the wild pokemon, or they continue fighting until you do. You don't fight to catch a wild pokemon and make new friends, you don't fight another trainer so that both of you can get better. You fight to survive. You kill or you die. I feel horrible for doing this. I don't want you to do this, not yet at least. There is no honor in that".

"Thanks mom", he said and climbed up the stairs, heading to his room.

Cynthia felt happy for managing not to argue with her son. It was something both she and Roger hated to do, but Chris was getting impatient about leaving home and going on his own journey. How could he not after all? Both his parents were successful trainers who had completed their trips, and he was late at beginning his journey by six years already.

The next day, after he had lunch, Chris and Piplup went out to train. Chris chose this time of the day specifically, since it was the hottest, and Piplup needed to get more resistant to heat. Until this moment, they had already trained a lot. Sweat came down Chris' face, and he and piplup panted.

"Very good, Piplup", Chris said. "If we battled against other trainers or wild pokemon, you'd get ten times stronger, but for now this will have to do", he added.

"Then why don't you fight me?", a voice suddenly said.

Chris turned around.

"Julian", he said in excitement. "Right on it".

Julian is Chris' best friend, and along with Mat the three are inseparable.

Julian took out a pokeball and threw it in front of him. "Come out Chikorita", he yelled. A red light emitted as the round pokeball opened, and from inside it emerged Chikorita. The green pokemon with a big leaf on its head stood proud as it was ready to face its opponent.

"You have a type advantage", Chris said. "Just what I need to get stronger. Go Piplup"

The little blue penguin like pokemon jumped on the field ready to face Chikorita.

"Don't use water type attacks Piplup", Chris commanded. "Start by tackling her".

Piplup charged towards his opponent and landed a hit on her chest. Chikorita fell back and landed on her feet. Julian looked at her and smiled, knowing a tackle wasn't nearly enough to beat his pokemon.

"Easy Piplup", Chris whispered. "Observe where she will attack and try to avoid it".

Piplup took a defensive stance and observed Chikorita.

"Chikorita, use vine whip", Julian commanded.

"Piplup avoid it", Chris said in enthusiasm. Piplup jumped and avoided the attack, and used the vine whip to charge at Chikorita. He landed on her and threw her back. "Now attack again Piplup", Chris said. Piplup charged once more towards her. He landed a critical hit, sending Chikorita flying backwards, but not before he was hit by Chikorita's second whip. Piplup fell down as well, and neither pokemon were able to continue fighting.

"Stand up Piplup", Chris pleaded.

"You too Chikorita", Julian begged.

Neither pokemon had the courage to fight anymore. They both fell down and the match ended.

"If piplup wasn't tired, he would have stood up and I would have won",Chris said trying to keep his pride.

"You were lucky to avoid the attack in the first place", Julian said back. "your water type is nothing compared to my grass type"

"Hey, enough boys", a man said smiling, as he approached the two. He was Julian's father, John, who was good friends with Roger. "You have both become very skilled trainers. When you go on your journey, I will rest assured knowing you will keep each other's back".

Chris and Julian both smiled. "Is your father home son?", John asked Chris.

"He left a while ago, said he needed something from the market. He should be back soon", Chris kindly replied.

"I 'll go find him then", John said and started walking down the road leading to the market.

Roger was heading back home, carrying some vegetables and some food for his pokemon. The pokemon he had at home anyway. There was no way a Wailord or a Guarados could live outside the sea.

"Roger, hey", John greeted him when they met. "Heard there was an attack last night"

"Nothing I couldn't handle", Roger replied. "A flock of cursed Pidgeotto. Samurott did what needed to be done", he added in a sad voice.

"All these years and we still haven't got used to it", John noticed. "May they rest in peace"

"Indeed", Roger agreed. "You wanted me something?"

"Yes. Donald and I are thinking of going training in the afternoon. Wanna join us?", he asked

"I 'd love to, but Cynthia has guard duty and Chris will be alone".

"Max will be alone, and he is eleven. Julian will be alone too. I 'm sure if you leave Chris with them, they will be just fine. The worst they can do is have a pokemon battle and then quarrel as always"

"I guess you are right", Roger said. "Fine, I 'll come", he said.

"Haha", John laughed. "Thought you 'd need more convincing"


	2. Chapter 2: Disturbing news

**A small error on the previous chapter. Chris' young friend is sometimes referred to as Max or Mat. His name is Max.**

It is a beautiful evening in the woods besides Cherrygrove City. He sun has almost set, creating beautiful colors of orange and blue among the clouds. Three men and their pokemon sit on top of a mountain, watching the sunset. Among them sit their pokemon. The men are Roger, John and Donald who took the evening off to spend some time to themselves.

"We should get back soon", Roger said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's almost dark", Donald agreed. The two men stood up and started packing. John called his pokemon back to their pokeballs, and in a couple of minutes, all three of them were ready to go.

"What's this?", Donald asked as he noticed something odd in the sky. Roger and John placed their backpacks on the ground to witness the strange event. In just a couple of minutes, the clouds formed a circle, like a hurricane was going to be formed.

"It's a tornado", John exclaimed.

"What pokemon can do such a thing?", Donald wondered.

"Definitely a legendary one", John answered sure enough.

"It's not a tornado", Roger said quietly. The other two stopped and watched more carefully. A few seconds later, a dark orb started descending from the heavens. Its size was so enormous, and its color so dark, the three men were left speechless. Unable to talk or move, they continued watching as the black orb continued descending. It descended further below the clouds, but it didn't let go of them, instead, the clouds continued being attached to its upper part. The clouds were also dark, as if it would rain for days, but it was nothing compared to the darkness that came from the orb.

"The city.. The kids", Donald finally let out. Without thinking twice, John and Roger grabbed their backpack and pokeballs and started running down the hill. Julian and Cynthia was all Roger could think of.

"Cynthia must have gone mad by now", Roger thought. As they ran down, Murkrows were heard around them, more and more with every passing moment. Roger took a pokeball in his hand, determined to defend himself, if need be. Maybe he would, if he wasn't in a hurry to go back. Donald and John ran right behind him. Now the murkrows came out of the trees. They were cursed, just as the men feared. The murkrows flew up high, and made a formation. Then they started flying, heading straight for Cherrygrove.

"They are headed for the city", John said.

"We' ll be there soon. With any luck, Cynthia will hold them back until we arrive", Donald said. The trio soon came out of the woods and now were in the beginning of Route 29, the road leading from New bark to Cherrygrove. The city square wss just a few hundred meters ahead.

Back in the city, Chris, Julian and Max watch the unprecedented event, which was visible from where they stood. Other people went to their windows or came out of their houses, curious as to what was happening.

"Get inside", a woman suddenly shouted. It was Officer Jenna, the police officer tasked with keeping the town safe. Her two Growlithes were already outside their pokeballs, ready to attack any coming attackers.

"Charmander you ready?", Max said when he saw the flock of Murkrows approaching.

"No", Chris said. "Our pokemon are no match for a flock this size. We should go inside". The other two obeyed and hurried in the house.

The Murkrows approached more and more. Officer Jenna knew the attack was imminent, and continued instructing people to get in and stay away from their windows.

Suddenly a man approached from a path coming from the woods, yelling about the impending attack. Officer Jenna saw him coming out of the dark and was relieved to see it was John. That moment, the first shadow attacks hit the roofs of some houses. Jenna instructed her Growlithes to attack and take cover. The dog pokemon obeyed, and blazing orange flames formed inside their mouths, moments before they launched their fire beams at the cursed pokemon, bringing several of them down.

"Officer Jenna is tough", Max said as he watched the battle.

"She is, but she is alone", Chris replied. Officer Jenna was now cornered and took cover behind some debris, and Murkrows shot their dark beams all around her.

Luckily though, many more figures appeared, coming from inside the forest.

"Samurott, Blastoise, use Hydro pump. Milotic, use dragonbreath. The three pokemon attacked simutaneously, breaking the Murkrow's siege and letting Jenna escape.

"Mareep, use thunder", Donald said. Mareep charrged energy, unleashing it between the clouds, which seemed to fill with power.  
"Let's help them boys", Roger commanded. "Milotic, use rain dance". Milotic created a glowingg orb in front of its mouth, channeling the clouds around. Soon, raindrops started falling everywhere.

Mareep was still electrifying the sky, until it had no power left and fell on the ground.  
"Good job friend", Donald said as he called the pokemon back into its pokeball. In a matter of seconds, lightning and thunder struck the flying pokemon, reducing their numbers. Soon, the ground ws filled with charred corpses.

"Great job man", John congratulated Donald.

"Watch out", Donald yelled. John had left his guard dwn.. He didn't see the Murkrow approaching. The shadow attack hit him in the chest. John fell on the ground, unconsious.

"No", Officer Jenna shouted. Growlithe attacked the Murkrow that tried to fly away, scorching it completely. The dead pokemon fell on the ground, lost between the tens of other burned corpses. Roger and Donald ran to John's side.

"John, Can you hear me?", Roger asked. John moved his head a little, showing he was alive, but he couldn't speak or interact in any way.

"Let's take him to the pokemon center", Roger said as he and Donald carried him away.

"Dad", a crying John yelled as he stormed out of the house.

"He will be fine", officer Jenna comforted him. "he just needs to stay in the hospital for a couple of days.

After some time, some other residents came out and started collecting the pokemon carcasses from the ground. Just outside the city entrance, there was a big fire where they were burned. Cynthia returned from her post, and said she was also attacked but managed to repel the cursed pokemon. By midnight, all the dead pokemon had disappeared, and Roger had someone stand guard on top of the hill, to make sure another attack wouldn't cath them off guard. The signs from the attack were still visible, with debris and fallen roofs all over the city. Roger watched as people tried to fix things.

"What do you think?", officer Jenna asked as she went next to him. Roger turned around. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear her coming.

"I don't know", he hesitated. "Gather everyone. We need to talk"

"About what?", oficer Jenna wondered.

"About leaving town", Roger said in a serious voice.


	3. Chapter 3: What we do now

The whole town was gathered inside the pokemon center. Over fifty people, men and women, adults and children were standing in front of the nurse's desk.

"It's Murkrows", Donald said. "We haven't seen any of them since fifteen years ago"

"You handled them pretty well", a man yelled from inside the uneasy crowd. The sould was so loud Donald could only be heard in the front rows.

"Let him speak", Roger said in a loud voice, instantly creating total silence across the room. "Is this how you want us to talk about what we do? By yelling and interrupting? If so, I 'm taking my son and going. How 'd that be? Please go on Donald", he kindly suggested.

"Thank you Roger", Donald said and continued. "As I said, we saw the same thing the night the dark thunders fell and turned every wild pokemon they hit into the monstricitie we fight now. That night the Murkrows vanished. And now they are back. And they are all cursed"  
Whispers were heard alla cross the room. Donald was right. Everyone knew that. Everyone was worried about the Murkrows returning.

"Dark thunders hit the earth now just as they did back then. I say since yesterday evening, more cursed pokemon roam the wilds. It's not..."

"Donald, enough", Officer Jenna interrupted him in a low voice. "You make people uneasy. Panic is the last thing we want right now"

"People need to know the truth", Donald replied. "I say we get out of this place, and seek shelter inside the fortified walls of Blackthorn, where te Dragon type pokemon will protect us from harm".

The crowd grew uneasy. The whispers turned into voices and some spoke angrily against Donald. Officer Jenna stared at him angrily. "Get down from there", she said and walked away.

"Next to talk is Roger", our future Gym Leader, the woman who coordinated the meeting said. Roger walked behind the desk and instructed the crowd to be silent. He didn't even need to talk and the crowd stopped. Roger was a natural leader, one people listened to and respected. Donald on the other hand was spontaneous. He said everything he thought, sometimes in the wrong way. That got people into not taking him seriously. Roger respected him though. He knew Donald had good judjement, and he also thought about leaving town.

"Citizens of Cherrygrove, my neighbors, what we saw yesterday was something beyond imagination. Fifteen years ago, when the curse hit, I couldn't believe I would live to see something weirder. But I have. I saw something weirder yesterday.I didn't just see Murkrows, pokemon that have disappeared years ago, i saw an enormous dark orb floating somewhere over Azalea. For all we know, the destruction of this orb may be the key to stopping this curse and lift the curse from our beloved friends who attack our town. Maybe this orb means the numbers of the cursed pokemon has risen, and we are to expect an attack soon. Whatever the case is, I know deep inside me this is not good news, and must not be taken lightly. I don't think we have the power to repel an attack more powerful than the one yesterday. I too think we should move to a bigger city, at least until we know more about the new situation. Thank you all for listening"

"Next to talk is Officer Jenna", the coordinator said.

-"Fellow citizens, yesterday was a hard day, and I fear it won't be the last we 've seen. In fact, i sadly think the days to come are ging to be worse. There is one thing I want to make clear. As a police officer, my duty is to protect the people of this city. Rest assured that whatever the result, I will be there to protect you. Thank you all", she said and walked away from the desk.  
-"Wait, what do you think?", a man asked. Officer Jenna walked back.

"I think an officer's job is to guard and protect, not make decisions. That's your job, and your decision is my command. I am most definitely sure you will make the right choice".

"Next one is Mr Fawkes",

-"Greetings fellow citizens. I have heard everything the previous people said, and I am deeply sad to see almost everyone suggests we abandon town, just because we "may" be attacked, or because some flying pokemon attacked us yesterday. The day before Pidgeottos attacked. How are Murkrows any different? How are they more dangerous?", he asked.

"Yeah", people reluctantly agreed.

"Cherrygrove is my home, and I 'm not leaving it. I will stand here and fight, and you should too", he concluded.

"You didn't say anything about the giant orb, Fawkes", Donald interrupted from the front row where he was.

-"I 'm staying", Fawkes said. "The gym leaders can think of what to do with the sphere".

-"Quiet everyone", the woman who coordinated thee discussion said. "We are here to decide what to do with the new threat. Noise won't help, so please be quiet", the woman begged.

-"Fawkes, a question", Roger asked. The crowd stopped and total silence prevailed.

-"You say this town is your home. What do you mean by that? Do you mean the buildings? Do you mean the land below us? Because I mean the people. The people are my home. You, all of you are my home. And I want us all to leave, so that we can all be safe"

-"I 'm staying, whatever you decide", Fawkes said, not having changed his mind.

-"_Stubborn old man_", Roger thought. "_What will it take __for__ you to come?_".

-"And I guess the wounded stay as well", Fawkes said as he pointed at John.

-"Our pokemon and us can carry the wounded with ease", Roger protested.

-"We must stay here. I am staying, no matter the outcome of this meeting"

-"Then why do you even participate, if you won't accept what we decide?", Donald asked angrily.

"That's enough", a voice was heard from the background. The crowd stopped murmuring, as well as Donald, Roger and Fawkes stopped quarreling. It was Floyd a local resident. Floyd was one of the few pokemon trainers in town. He was in his thirties, and was not from around, in fact he had moved into town a few years ago. Floyd was almost always quiet, but this was one of the few times he talked.

"I am leaving. I agree there might be dangers out there worse than what we can imagine. Whoever doesn't see that is a fool. However, I guess we are all free men, so whoever wants to stay stays, and whoever wants to leaves, leaves. It's that simple"

-"Go then", Fawkes interrupted. "Go and abandon us. Just know that from now on, this town won't be your home"

-"Let it go, Fawkes", John said in a panting voice. "We are all free people, let's not forget that. If they want to go, let them go. "I am staying".

-"John, no", Roger protested.

-"Save it Roger. I 've already made up my mind, there 's nothing you can do. Take care of yourself, your wife and son, and let me take care of mine. I 'll be expecting you back soon".

Roger didn't say anything, nor did anyone else for about a minute.

-"Anyone else who wants to speak their minds?", the woman coordinator asked.

No one replied.

"Then I guess this meting has come to an end. Whoever wants to go may go. Those of you who shall stay, a new meeting has been arranged after we bid our friends farewell to determine better ways of protecting our town. Thank you all for being here"

The people exited the pokemon center one after another.

-"It didn't go so well", Donald said. "These people are dead if they stay here"

-"I don't know", Roger answered. "For all we know, there might be nothing worse than what we have already faced out there. For all we know, we might be wrong"

-"You can't possibly believe something like that", Donald raised his voice.

-"Of course I don't, Roger replied. "But free will comes at a cost. And these people have made up their minds. Even John. We can't do anything about it now"

-"Maybe we can", Cynthia intervened. "I' ll take my pokemon home and prepare our stuff. You go and convince people to come along. If many come, and more importantly, if all the trainers come, maybe the others will follow", she added.

-"And if they don't they 'll be dead meat here", Roger objected.

-"At least we 'll save as many as possible. They are dead meat anyway", Donald agreed with Cynthia.

-"Actually you 'll convince people to stay here Donald", Cynthia joked. "Better let Roger do the talking", she joked.

-"I am deeply wounded, and I would say something if this wasn't totally true", Donald answered sarcastically. "I am going to pack my things. I 'll have Max talk to Julian. Tell Chris to talk to him too. If we convince the boy, maybe he can convince John. I 'll catch you later"

A few minutes later Roger walked the main road of Cherrygrove to talk to a few people. Floyd, the man who spoke up at the meeting happened to pass by, accompanied by Xatu, his long life companion.

-"Hey Floyd, thank you for standing up for us back there. I really appreciate it", Roger said.

-"Oh thank you. I... I just wanted to help people you know. I also think we should leave. It's not nearly safe here. But we can't do anything for those who want to stay. We will only endanger ourselves too by staying. I would have if there were no children. But from where I stand, protecting the children is our top priority"

-"I 'll be happy to have you by my side. I hope we can grasp the opportunity and work together"

-"Of course, Roger. Anything you need", Floyd replied and walked away.

That moment, Officer Jenna walked by Roger's side.

-"Not preparing to leave?", she asked.

-"Cynthia is preparing our stuff. I... I just came to talk to people and see if any more join us. So... What do you say?", he asked reluctantly.

-"Honestly? I think you are doing the right thing.

-"Then what is keeping you..."

-"The people decided. It is my job to protect, not force people into doing things they do not want. I 'll tell you what. Go to blackthorn, or wherever you want, and bring someone back to pick us up if the danger has indeed increased. Then I 'll talk people into coming"

-"Fine. I had to try", Roger replied coldly. "Just take care of them, and if need be, run".

-"Will do. Stay safe as well", Officer Jenna replied.

About an hour later, the group was packed and ready to go. No more people were convinced to leave, so the group only consisted of about twenty people, less than half the town's population. The only ones with pokemon were Roger, Cynthia, Donald, Floyd and Chris and Max who had only one pokemon.

"Are you scared, son?", Cynthia asked Chris.

Chris waved his head. "Not at all, Mom. I think we will solve this crisis by the time we return here"

Cynthia smiled. "Let's hope so"

"Ok people, move out", Donald shouted from the front and the group started moving.


	4. Chapter 4: The road to New Bark

It's been three hours since the group left Cherrygrove, and yet all they could think about was the people they left behind. Chris and Max hadn't talked since they left, sad about leaving their Friend John behind.

-"We need to find shelter soon, dad", Chris said as he saw the sun setting. "It's going to get Dark soon"

-"You 're right, but we can't risk staying out in the woods. Not while we don't know what's out here at night".

-"Then what do we do?", Chris asked

-"We will make a stop at New Bark. Hopefully we 'll be there by midnight", Roger answered.

-"They need our help too", Chris understood.

-"Exactly", Roger agreed.

Chris, Rooger and Floyd were at the back of the caravan, while Donald and Cynthia guarded the front. It was Roger's idea to travel like this, since it would be safer for the people in the middle.

As they were travelling, Chris turned his head quickly.

"What is it son?", Roger asked, seeing as his son tried too notice something.

"There's something in the woods", Chris said. "Or at least I thin...", his voice was interrupted by a flamethrower.

"Get down", Roger instructed. "Cynthia, we are under attack", he shouted at the front. That moment, a flock of Murkrows came out of the woods and stormed the group.

"Take cover", Cynthia yelled from the front, as Roger was holding Chris down and Floyd took out his pokemon.

Samurott and Milotic popped out of their pokeballs, as Cynthia released her own too.

"Attack", Roger commaned, and the two pokemon immediatelly let out water beams.

"Piplup", we must help too", Chris said.

"Pipl", the pokemon replied.

"Ok attack with water gun", Chris commanded but was interrupted by a flamethrower. Moments later, a Houndour came out of the bushes and landed in front of the two.

"You have a type advantage Piplup, you can do it", Chris said confidently.

"_Here goes my first battle_", he thought anxiously.

Houndour attacked again with flamethrower.

"Evade it piplup", Chris said. Piplup jumped and the flames passed below him.

"Now attack with Water gun", Chris commanded once again.

A beam of water came from Piplup's mouth and hit houdour with pressure, hitting it against the trunk of a tree.

"Chris", Roger shouted when he noticed Chris was in danger. Chris' father had moved a little further to fight the Murkrows better.

"I 'm ok dad. Focus on the Murkrows"  
"Uh, ok son", Roger reluctantly agreed. He acknowledged the circumstances were dire, but he still didn't want his son to fight crsed pokemon.

Houndour stood up once more, now angrier than before. He let out a horrible growl, as if he was ready to die, and charged again. Piplup try to focus on what he does. Don't attack yet. Piplup steadied himself and watched carefully. When Houndour came very close, it attacked with shadow claw. Piplup managed to evade it the last moment, and houndour hit the ground. Fragments of stone hit piplup, who let out a moan of pain. Despite that, he was able to regain focus, and mid-air he attacked again with water gun. Houndour moaned in pain as he was pushed back.

"Finish it with Whirlpool", Chris shouted in excitement. Piplup let out a growl and a whirlpool appeared before it. Then with a stirke of its beak, it tossed it towards Houndour. The pokemon was trapped in it and was once more thrown back. Houndour landed inside the leaves of the tree.

"Chris watch out", Roger said. Chris looked up and saw a Murkrow attack. Thankfully, Milotic attacked with Dragonbreath, bringing the pokemon down and saving Chris.

A few minutes later the area was clear of cursed pokemon. Roger, Cynthia, Floyd and Donald returned their pokemon in their pokeballs.

"Waht you did there was imressive son",Roger said, "but you got too excited and drew attention to yourself".

"Yeah, didn't realise it until it was too late", Chris apologised. "Is the houndour I battled..?"

"Dead?", Roger completed.

"Yeah..", Chris said ashamed.

"It hasn't attacked yet, so probably yeah", Roger answered sympathetically as he moved closer. When he went under the tree, he saw the disgusting view. A branch had pierced houndour's neck, and it's body was hanging from it.

"Trust me. You don't want to see it", he told Chris but it was too late. Chris turned his head the other way in disgust.  
"I 'm sorry", he said.  
"I know you are son, but you didn't have any choice. You will learn to live with it. Let's go"

"Roger", Cynthia was heard from far.

"Honey", Roger yelled back as he saw Cynthia far away. Within moments, clouds covered them and thunders formed in the sky.

"Leave Cynthia to me, you get the caravan moving", Roger instructed Floyd as he passed in front of him. "Take care of my son", he added.

Understood", Floyd replied. "hey, son stay here", Floyd told Chris when he saw him running after Roger. "Your father said you should stay here, both your parents can take care of themselves"

Chris complied, despite he didn't want to. He knew he would only be a weakness to his parents, were he close.

"What's happening?", Donald asked panting as he approached.

"Something is there", Floyd replied. Donald ran towards them, and so did Chris.

"Come on Piplup", he said and Piplup hopped on his shoulder.

"Hey", Floyd shouted, but to no avail.

"Let's go, roger said we should go hide a while further", Floyd instructed the rest of the group. He didn't notice Max was running behind his father as well. The group agreed and started walking along.

Meanwhile, a few hundred meters away, Roger, Cynthia, Donald, Chris, Max and their pokemon heard and evil laughter and tried to determine where it was coming from.

"Hahahahahahahaha", the laughter continued.

"Who is this? Show yourself", Roger shouted. The laughter stopped almost instantly, but the man didn't seem to be anxious to face three of the strongest trainers in Cherrygrove.

"You woldn't like to see who this is", the man said after he stopped laughing. His voice was deep, and in a way, evil.

"We don't want to fight you", Donald said. The voice laughed again.

"Of course you don't, if you fight me you will die", the voice replied.

"Enough joking around, show yourself now, or we will find you", Roger threatened.

"Dad I 'm scared", Max said to Donald.

"Don't be son. Our pokemon can take anything, let alone one idiot", Donald replied.

"Oh no", Chris said that moment. Everyone looked at him, and he pointed to where he was looking. They barely managed to notice two red eyes, when the thunder hit. The eyes were long and made an edge on the lower side. When the thunder hit, the silouette of the man was shown. To everyone's surprise, it wasn't a man, nor walked on two legs. It was a pokemon. A talking pokemon.

"Raikou", Roger mumbled.

It was Raikou, the lion pokemon of thunder.

"Now you are afraid. Good", the pokemon said.

"What happened to you?", Roger asked.

"I had an epiphany", Raikou answered. The Dark God revealed himself when the lightning struck me. It was unlike anything have ever seen before.

"You were cursed?", Cynthia asked lowly, unable to believe the legendary pokemon was cursed.

"How narrow-minded of you to call us cursed? Because we try to kill you? Have you ever considered that we want to kill you because we are superior to you? Well, no I am not cursed. I am blessed", Raikou concluded.

Roger turned to Cynthia and Donald. "Take the children and go", he whispered. "Don't look back. I will come find you when I 'm done with him"

"Roger, no", Cynthia protested as a tear ran down her chick. "I won't leave.."  
"Don't make it harder, Cynthia", Roger said in a rough voice. He tried to look strong in front of his wife, but she understood he was scared.

Cynthia wept a tear ready to drop from Roger's eye and kissed him on the lips. "We 'll take the children to the caravan", she said. "And then I am coming back for you", she added.

Roger tried to speak, maybe try to convince her not to do that, but Cynthia interrupted him before he managed to make a sound. "Don't you dare tell me not to", she said angrily.

Roger kissed her for a second. "Go, Every secong counts", he said. Cynthia, Donald, Chris and max started running towards the caravan, far away from where Roger and Raikou were.

"Go son. I love you", Roger shouted as Cynthia pulled him away and started running.

"What about Dad?", Chris asked as his mother grabbed him from the shoulder and told him to run.

"He 'll be fine, I 'll come back for him", Cynthia replied, careful not to show her worrying or her tears to her teenage son.


	5. Double chapter 5&6: Meet the Lion King

**The chapter picks up right where the previous one left. Thanks a lot for your reviews and messages, they make me keep writing. I promise to follow the tips you give me and write better every time. I promise the story itself will get more interesting, starting with the chapters to come. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

"But Mom", Chris protested as he ran away from his father.

"Keep running, there 's no time to argue now", Cynthia interrupted him. Chris raised his speed and kept up with the others.

Meanwhile, where Roger was, Raikou continued laughing.

"Let them go", he said in a low but scary voice. "They won't be far until I 'm done with you".

A thunder struck next to Roger the moment Raikou finished his sentence, throwing roger a few meters away.

"Take out your pokemon, or the next one won't miss", Raikou threatened.

"So it has come to this, hasn't it?", Roger said. "I 'm sorry, but killing you is something I owe to a dead friend. In memory of what you used to be, I won't allow you to disgrace my old friend Raikou. I just won't".

Raikou smiled as Roger pulled out five pokeballs.

"Come on out, Samurott, Milotic, Blastoise, Guarados, Poliwrath".

Five red beams of light came out of the pokeballs mid air, and within seconds five huge pokemon formed around Roger.

"Guarados use dragon rage", Roger commanded.

Guarados channeled a red energy in front of his mouth and tossed it on the cliff Raikou stood.

Raikou jumped up high and evaded it easily. The tip of the cliff broke and rocks scattered here and there. Raikou landed quietly, as if he didn't even touch the ground. Now he was standing in front of Roger and his party, a few hundred yeards away.

"Is this the best you can do? You disappoint me", he said angrily as the red veins in his eyes glowed.

"Ryaaahhhh", he charged towards them as sparks were left in his passing.

"Take cover, all of you", Roger commanded. "Samurott, counter", he added.

Samurott attacked with his sharp horn, forcing Raikou to use his attack to protect himself. Raikou's claws and Samurott's horn clashed, letting out a noise as if two metallic parts clashed. Samurott was penetrated with Raikou's electricity and let out a loud groan.

"Poliwrath, Dynamicpunch now", Roger said quickly. Within seconds, Poliwrath jumped towards Raikou and his hand glowed white. The punch landed on Raikou's face, creating an explosion and throwing him back. Raikou managed to land on his feet and not fall, but with great difficulty.

"You are going to die for this", he threatened angrily.

"Samurott are you ok?", Roger asked as he ran close to his wounded friend. Samurott responded with a soft growl, letting Roger know he wanted to fight. Roger understood though Samurott couldn't take much more.

Raikou let out a roar so strong that the wind blowed.

"Don't fear him", Roger advised. "That's exactly what he wants"

Raikou jumped high, collecting electricity in his mouth mid air.

"Zap cannon", Roger identified. "Guarados, protect yourself". Guarados attacked with Dragon Rage and the two attacks collided in the middle, creating a big explosion. Smoke and dust covered the surrounding area, making vision impossible.

"Impressive how you saw I was going after Guarados", Raikou said from inside the smoke.

"Try to find him", Roger said. "Don''t listen to him"

"Of course with suck an inaccurate attack I was going for the least agile pokemon", Raikou added.

"Miiii", Milotic cried.

"Milotic", Roger shouted as the sound of Electricity was heard.

A loud thud was heard as Milotic fell on the ground. That moment, a few raindrops fell, and within seconds a heavy rain started pouring. The smoke was now gone, and Raikou was seen standing near a wounded Milotic. Samurott's horn was glowing, indicating it was him who called frth the rainfall.

"Blastoise, use hydro pump, Guarados, Dragon rage and Poliwrath Icebeam. Attack with all you got. All three pokemon growled before attacking. Raikou jumped back and evaded the hydro pump. The attack hit the ground, creating a big hole where it hit. Next was Poliwrath's Ice Beam. Raikou used Thunderbolt and the two attacks clashed, negating one another. Guarados' dragon rage was far more difficult to evade though. Raikou attacked with thunderbolt, making the attack explode mid air, but it was already too close, and Raikou got hit and was pushed back wards. Once more, he landed on his feet and scratched the ground in order to stop moving.

"What, are you gonna threaten me again?", Roger said confidently.

"I will defeat you and you know that", Raikou stated.

The rain continued falling on the grass where the battle between Raikou and Roger took place. The grass was scorched here and there as a result of the attacks. Raikou stood on four legs, panting, and opposite him stood Roger, with his pokemon standing besides him. Roger was soaked wet, drops poured down his face. He swept his beard and commanded his pokemon to attack.

"Attack", he yelled as his pokemon rushed towards Raikou.

Raikou let out a strong roar and charged as well. Electricity came out from all over his body, burning the grass wherever it hit. First to attack was Poliwrath. Raikou slashed it with his electrifying claws, throwing the water pokemon back. Raikou then unleashed a wave of thunder, striking all the pokemon and Roger him self. All of Roger's pokemon fell back to avoid further injury.

"Don't give up", Roger encouraged them. Poliwrath stood right under him, the cut i his stomach seemed quite severe, but Poliwrath wanted to fight again.

"Milotic and Poliwrath are almost out", Raikou stated. "What are you gonna do once your pokemon start falling one after the other?", he asked.

"I intend to defeat you long before I let that happen", Roger answered.

"Hehehe, i admire your courage, as well as your skills, but it's not possible that you can kill me", Raikou said and unleashed a huge amount of electricity in the sky.

"I know this attack", Roger said to his pokemon. "Donald used it when the Murkrows attacked. He charges the clouds now, and then for a while thunder will strike. It's not very accurate, but you need to be careful not to be hit.

"Milotic, use dragonbreath", he said afterwards.

Milotic let out a red beam towards Raikou. Raikou stopped charging the clouds and jumped back wards, evading the attack.

"Now Milotic use Dragontail". Milotic moved closer to Raikou as its tail started glowing green. Raikou attacked, and slashed Milotic in the middle of its body, Milotic however, didn't flinch but carried on tis attack, hitting Raikou on the lower chin, throwing him back wards. Raikou landed several feel away, and fel on some rocks on his back. Almost instantly, he stood up again as Roger commanded the rest pokemon of his pokemon to attack. Raikou coughed and spit blood, as well as two teeth fell from his mouth.

"Ryaaahhhh", he barked before he charged towards Milotic. He bit milotic and used thundershock Milotic let out a loud growl, as the other pokemon approached. Raikou though, shinged Milotic and hit the attacking pokemon with Milotic's tail. Then he bit the pokemon even harder. Milotic struggled tto free itself, as Raikou bit harder.

"Attack again", Roger yelled to the rest of his pokemon as Milotic cried out for help.

Blastoise stood up and readied his cannons to attack. That moment though, Milotic stopped fighting.

"Noooo", Roger cried. Raikou tossed Milotic aside as if it was some kind of garbage.

"One down", he said coldly.

Blastoise then attacked with Hydro Pump, forcing Raikou to fall back. Roger ran to Milotic, but Samurott blocked his path.

Despite the rain, Roger could tell Samurott had teary eyes. Soon thunder came down from the sky all around Roger, covering a big area around them.

"Do you think the thunders will reach your family?", Raikou asked mockingly.

"Shut up you monster", Roger yelled. "You are going to pay"

"Ryaaaaahhhhh", Raikou roared and ran towards Roger and his pokemon. Thunders fell next to the lion pokemon as it ran through the field, scorching even bigger parts of the grass. Finally. Raiikou unleashed a powerful electric attack, and surprisingly targeted Roger. Roger covered himself with his arms, in an attempt to protect himself, but luckily in the last moment Samurott got in the middle and took the attack. The pokemon fell down, severely wounded and almost unconscious. Roger ran to it and held its neck.

"Thank you friend", he told Samurott. "I 'm starting to forget how many times you 've saved my life", he added.

Samurott let out a weak growl and closed his eyes.

"I 'll finish it later", Raikou threatened.

"Finish him already guys", Roger commanded. "For Milotic"

The three remaining pokemon growled and preapered to attack. Poliwrath attacked once more with Dynamicpunch, but this time Raikou jumped in the air and evaded the attack. In a move of counter attack, Raikou used his thunder claw and stomped Poliwrath on the ground, slashing and electrocuting him at the same time.

"Poliwrath", Roger yelled, but to no avail. At best, the pokemon was unable to fight. Guarados and Blastoise were all that remained standing. Guarados' attack didn't come late. As Raikou held Poliwrath on the ground, Guarados used Dragon Rage and managed a severe hit. Raikou was thrown back an crawled on the ground for a few yards. Guarados didn't waste time and charged towards Raikou, leaving a growl in his wake. Guarados bit Raikou on the back, making raikou yell from the pain, as well as let out a large amount of electricity. Guarados was hit by the lightning, and in the end he let go and fell on the ground, unable to continue fighting.

Blastoise attacked with Hydro pump, hitting Raikou once more.

"Well done, Blastoise", Roger congratulated him. Raikou still stood up though.

"Only the fat and slow-moving Blastoise remains", he mocked as blood choked his words. Raikou coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

"You don't seem all too well", Roger mocked back. "There is no turning back now Raikou", he said in a more dark and serious voice. "I know this is not truly you, I know the curse did this to you, but you killed one of my pokemon. You should have fought the curse while you had the chance. Now, letting you go in any case, it doesn't feel right", he concluded.

"Your heart is black", Raikou stated. "I like that. Catch me if you can", he added and jumped behind some bushes.

"Blastoise, he is going to use the bushes to hide, and his speed to get the best of you. Try to locate him and avoid his attacks. He won't hold out much longer"

Blastoise nodded as a thunderbolt came out of the woods.

"Catch me if you can", Raikou said in a soft, happy voice, almost singing the words.

In the meantime, Chris, Max, Cynthia and Donald ran further and further from Roger. Cynthia and Donald were torn apart by leaving Roger back, but the kids needed someone to take care of them. Cynthia ran as Golduck slashed a cursed Murkrow. The pokemon fell on the ground dead, its stomach wide open and his inwards laying all over.

"Come on", Cynthia commanded Chris who was once more lost looking back.

"Mom", Chris pointed scared. Cynthia looked, only to see a beam of electricity piercing the clouds.

"Your dad is going to be fine", she said in a trembling voice. Chris realized Cynthia was afraid as well. There was nothing he could do at the moment, so he carried on running.

While they were running, thunders started striking the ground around them.

"Be careful not to be hit", Cynthia instructed again.

Chris stopped. "We need to go back to dad", he said. "We will kill Raikou together and then we can go find the caravan. We can't leave him alone".

"Chris...", Cynthia let out. She knew Chris was right. She wanted to go back too. But she knew Chris' safety would be compromised, had they returned.

"Raikou using suck a move", Donald started and stopped to inspect the clouds. He smiled. "It means your dad gives him a hard time", he added. "Let's go, and I promise you your mother and I will go back for him once you are both safe". Chris agreed.

"Let's go then, we shouldn't waste any more time", he agreed and started running again.

As the group ran forward, thunders struck the ground around them. But nothing could stop them now. Chris was determined to reach safety, so that his mother and Donald go save his father. Max too. Cynthia and Donald, well, there was nothing they wished more than be next to Roger and fight Raikou.

About ten minutes later, a familiar figure was seen in the horizon. A few minutes later Floyd approached them.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to come, I just secured the people inside a cave and then I came to find you", Floyd said.

"Thank God you are here, Floyd. Keep them safe, I 'm going back", Cynthia said and turned around, not wanting to waste any time.

"Wait, where are you going?", Floyd asked confused.

"Just take them to the caravan and keep moving. We 'll catch up in New Bark", she said as she ran.

"And take care of my son", she added.

"I 'm going too, I can't leave them on their own", Donald said as well. "Sorry Max, looks like you need to wait for me in New Bark", he apologized.

"Promise me you 'll be safe", Max pleaded. Donald leaned down and touched his son's shoulders.

"I promise son. I will come back and I will bring back Chris' parents. Just follow Floyd. He can take care of you"

"Ok dad", Max answered briefly, looking down and barely holding his tears.

"Take care of them", Donald said to Floyd before turning around.

Chris, Max and Floyd headed back to the caravan. Max was short of breath, but he couldn't stop. He needed to keep the promise he made his father.

Suddenly, Max's charmander suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Charmander?", Max asked sadly.

"Char", the pokemon answered, unwilling to continue.

"It must be Donald", Chris said. "Charmander knows him as father, he must hate to leave him behind".

"Char", the pokemon nodded.

"Dad is going to be back", Max tried to comfort the pokemon, but to no avail. Charmander turned back and started running.

"Hey, come back", Max said as he reached out to grab the young pokemon. Charmander evaded Max's hand and continued running. Floyd and Chris headed his way too, but Charmander let out a fire beam that burned the ground between them. There was no way for the group to reach Charmander, save through air.

"Go bring him Xatu", Floyd ordered.

Charmander attacked again and Xatu barely evaded the attack.

"Chaar", the little pokemon protested with tears in its eyes, and Xatu stood down, refusing to bring it back.

"He is going back, isn't he?", Max said sadly.

"He is stubborn, just like his trainer", Chris replied.

"Charmander, you know these parts very well. Do yu promise to stay safe at all costs?"

"Char", the little pokemon replied happily.

"Just remember that you are weak compared to Raikou and our parents' pokemon. Don't do anything rush, ok?", he asked.

Charmander nodded.

"Good luck", Max shouted, but a thunder covered his voice.

"Chaaar", the pokemon replied with tears to its eyes as it turned around for one last time and got lost in the horizon.

"Very well then", Floyd agreed. "Let's go", he added.

The trio continued to where the caravan was holed up. Cynthia and Donald ran back to Roger. Now all they could think of was to get there in time. The road ahead of them seemed endless.

"_I 'm coming, honey_", Cynthia thought.

Meanwhile, the fight between Raikou and Roger endured. Raikou ran quickly around the bushes, while Blastoise used Hydro pump multiple times, but to no avail. Raikou was too fast for Blastoise.

"How does it feel, knowing you 've lost?", Raikou mocked from inside the shadows.

"Come out here and fight me you beast", Roger said angrily.

"Blaaaas", Blastoise growled angrily.

"You of all people should know stealth is one of the best strategies in battle", Raikou replied.

"And it's effective against slow opponents", he said as his voice came closer. Seconds later, he stood behind Blastoise.

"Blastoise, behind you", Roger let out, but it was too late. Raikou jumped up and used thunder claw, throwing Blastoise on the ground.

Roger watched in shock, as the legendary pokemon created a dark orb in front of his mouth.

"Shadow ball", Raikou yelled as he released the dark orb, letting out an evil laughter at the same time. Blastoise was hit on the chest. The attack was so powerful, it cracked Blastoise's shell. The pokemon let out a groan of pain, as blood gushed out of its mouth.

"Nooooo", Roger let out, having lost all hope.

"You are defeated", Raikou stated as he formed a small thunderbolt in front of his claw.

Roger froze, waiting for his inevitable execution

**Don't miss the next all new chapter on Sunday, where the epic battle comes to a conclusion!**  
**Hope you enjoyed, your reviews on anything are more than welcome!**


End file.
